onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:"Appearance Section"
Oh, the toggling just reminded me of a topic I was going to bring up about the Apperance section before I lost net access. I wanted to write up some things for Image Guidelines due to the timeskip, just adressing what should go in there. The problem was its for major outfits and appearance changes. However, we had *some* minor problems with should timeskip outfits go in there temporary or in the info box until a coloured/better image is found. I don't know if its worth pulling up now since we seem to have a related topic on toggling images that looks like its going to go through anyway, since theres a vote and when the toggling feature is polished up and all. As a note, currently, infobox is suppose to hold the most recent and updated version of the character as per storyline (or most known if the appearance doesn't change much). Appearances were meant to house all other images related to the character. Basdically, I just wanted to know how to word this, someone else can write it up if they want to. I'm just trying to get this discussed while I remember it. As previously mentioned, some of what I had to discuss is now not needed as toggling seems to be going ahead anyway... The topic was originally "timeskip Vs most known" in regards to Appearance problem that was occuring at the time I had to write it up. Or at least can someone brief me on whats going on at this point so we can the editors here voting and agreeing on an addition to the guidelines regarding adress images going into the Appearance section. Part of me is waiting to see how toggling goes ahead because that now will have *some* impact on the way the Apperance section works. (as I pointed out, the Appearance section will get a little redundant in its job to house all appearances of a character... and the Infobox will now be housing more then one image making its previous use as a quick reference less like its a quick reference now. But we're not here to discuss toggling at all in this topic, its just focusing on the Appearance. Should we wait a while to resolve the toggling thing before deciding? One-Winged Hawk 17:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Oh I just remembered what else I had to discuss on this this morning, some while ago we had a few non-canon images put up but they were removed because they were not consider "major". Yet we also have games outfits up which causes a conflict because their not canon either. So the other thing we need to discuss is if non-canon outfits are 100% okay to go in appearances. One-Winged Hawk 07:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Just throw them in the gallery and use anime canon for infoboxes. SeaTerror 17:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think then we need to define whats a minor or major look. Some are obivous like since Luffy was in a red vest for a long number of years, that sa major look. However its individual arcs, especially one-offs... I remember a pervert editor who wanted things like Bikini images on the wikia that were only worn once... At least for the noncanon stuff. One-Winged Hawk 18:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol. When was that? I'm just saying anything non-canon shouldn't be used in info boxes. I can easily find better anime/manga images than what those games use. SeaTerror 18:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC)